1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implantable medical devices and, more particularly, to implantable flow connectors.
2. Related Art
The mammalian body has numerous tissue-enclosed body spaces. For example, body conduits such as blood vessels, lymph and tear ducts, bowels, urethra, etc., have a lumen through which fluid is carried to facilitate circulation, excretion or other fluid transfer function. Tissue-enclosed body spaces also include body reservoirs such as the stomach, bladder, gall bladder, lymph nodes, etc., which temporarily or permanently retain fluid.
It is often necessary or desirable to directly or indirectly connect body spaces to one another, to other areas in the body, or to an external or implantable medical device such as a sensor, pump, drug delivery system, or other permanently or temporarily implanted therapeutic device. For example, when vessels are damaged, severed or occluded due to physiological conditions, surgical intervention, or disease, certain sections of those vessels are typically bypassed to allow for the free and continuous flow of fluids. For example, an anastomosis is commonly performed for the purpose of connecting different blood vessels together to optimize or redirect blood flow around a damaged or occluded portion of a vessel or to redirect arterial flow into the venous system for enabling dialysis access.
In the context of the peripheral vascular and/or the cardiovascular system, atherosclerosis may cause partial or complete occlusion of an arterial vessel. This may result in restricted blood flow which may compromise perfusion to the tissue served by the blood flow. In the case of an occluded coronary vessel, for example, an area of the heart's myocardium would be compromised, which may lead to a myocardial infarction or other ischemic heart syndrome such as congestive heart failure. In the case of peripheral vascular atherosclerotic disease, occluded vessels lead to ischemic syndromes such as threatened limbs, stroke and other morbidities. Many cases, such a blockage or restriction in the blood flow leading to the heart or peripheral vessels, may be treated by a surgical procedure known as an artery bypass graft procedure.
A bypass procedure involves establishing an alternate blood supply path to bypass a diseased section of a diseased or compromised artery. In the bypass procedure, a surgeon typically dissects one end of a source or ‘pedicled’ artery (such as the internal mammary artery in the case of coronary artery bypass), or a free vessel segment (typically the saphenous vein in the leg), to use as a graft conduit to bypass the obstruction in the affected artery to restore normal blood flow. The graft vessel is connected to the obstructed vessel by means of an anastomosis procedure wherein an opening in the graft vessel is sutured to the obstructed vessel at an arteriotomy site made within the obstructed vessel. There are other indications for vessel anastomoses including revascularizing diseased arteries by creating a side-to side anastomosis between the distal end of the artery and an adjacent vein, thereby allowing the portion of the vein distal the occlusion to become “arterialized.” Another indication includes arterial revascularization by “arterializing” a vein through creation of a conduit downstream of the occlusive disease.
The creation of an arteriovenous (AV) fistula is another instance where two body conduits are joined together and involves surgically joining an artery to a vein. AV fistulas are formed for a variety of reasons, one being to provide vascular access for hemodialysis patients. In such an application, the most common site for creation of the AV fistula is the upper extremity, though the lower extremity may also be used. Various surgical techniques and methods may be employed to create the AV fistula. Another indication for creation of an AV fistula is the connection of major vessels such as the aorta and the vena cava in patients with chronic obstruction pulmonary disease (COPD).
The patency of an anastomosis contributes to a successful bypass or AV fistula, both by acute and long-term evaluation. Patency may be compromised due to technical, biomechanical or pathophysiological causes. Among the technical and biomechanical causes for compromised patency are poorly achieved anastomoses due to, for example, poor technique, trauma, thrombosis, intimal hyperplasia or adverse biological responses to the anastomosis. Improperly anastomosed vessels may lead to leakage, create thrombus and/or lead to further stenosis at the communication site, possibly requiring re-operation or further intervention. As such, forming an anastomosis is a critical procedure in bypass or AV fistula surgery, requiring precision and accuracy on the part of the surgeon.
A common traditional approach for forming an anastomosis is to suture together natural or artificial openings in the vessels. To do so, according to one approach, a surgeon delicately sews the vessels together being careful not to suture too tightly so as to tear the delicate tissue, nor to suture too loosely so as to permit leakage of fluid from the anastomosis. In addition to creating a surgical field in which it is difficult to see, leakage of fluid from the anastomosis can cause serious acute or chronic complications, which may be fatal. In addition to the inherent inconsistencies in suture tightness, incision length, placement of the suture, stitch size, and reproducibility, suturing an anastomosis can be very time consuming. This difficulty is compounded by the relatively small dimensions of the vessels involved or the diseased state of the vessel when creating an AV fistula.